


party boy

by lingostarr



Category: Rapper
Genre: Bottom lil uzi vert, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingostarr/pseuds/lingostarr
Summary: in which symere can’t stop thinking about a charming party boy.zillakami ♡ lil uzi vert[started: july 14, 2020][finished: october 12, 2020]
Relationships: Lil uzi vert/zillakami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. ✰ prologue ✰

✰ ✰ ♡✰ ✰

_**omniscient pov:** _

_"w-we gotta stop meeting this way." symere breathes out, almost breathless. the smaller boy's face flushes as he feels junius kiss down his neck.  
_

_the boy's back shivers against the cooling wall as junius continues feeling him up. symere's breath hitches when the larger man suddenly smacks his bubbly ass._

_symere felt so dirty, he only went out to parties nowadays in hopes to see junius. he didn't even socialize, he'd walk around the party just to find the mysterious boy._

_if symere was lucky, he'd find junius and they'd spend the remaining of their party time in a hallway, closet, or guest room— whatever was closest to fulfill their needs.  
_

_symere went from a wallflower to a horn dog. he co_ uldn't help, but lust for junius.

symere craved his touch, he needed junius.

“auh—!" symere yelps as he feels junius' large hands grope his surprisingly plump behind. junius licks his lips, looking symere up and down before he speaks.

"why, who doesn't like a nice party?"

✰ ✰ ♡✰ ✰

**_170 words_ **


	2. ✰ chapter one ✰

_**✰ ✰ ♡✰ ✰** _

_**  
setting: symere's living room** _

_**date: august 14, 2020** _

_**time: 10:45 pm** _

_**omniscient pov:** _

symere groans as he fixes his shirt. he had to go to some random exclusive party in downtown la.

symere hated parties, dressing up was cool and all, he always had a thing for fashion, but nothing could beat staying home and watching anime.

symere lets out a huff as his eyes dart around his room. he quietly checked down his list. phone? check..! keys? check..! dignity? well, he had almost enough. symere was officially ready to go!

there's a sudden knock on the door causing symere to whine. "that must be rakim.." the boy thinks to himself. symere sulks over to the door, he reluctantly opens the it.

when he opens the door he sees the last niggas he wanted to see. it was tyler, rakim, and jordan. symere could already tell that tonight would be eventful. shit, if his publicist wanted him to be social so damn bad, he could call over his newest friend tokyo and watch some anime with the younger boy.

"ugh... let's go.." symere whispers lifelessy.

✰ ♡ ✰

**_setting: cupcakke's penthouse_ **

**_date: august 14, 2020_ **

**_time: 11:57 pm_ **

symere rolls his eyes as he listens to the tasteless music filling the house. he could feel a migraine coming on.

rakim and jordan were probably hooking up in some random guest room, destroying the comforter set. it was no used talking to them, well unless symere wanted to see rakim's trash stroke game and jordan throwing back his bones.. tyler was flirting with that christopher guy, better known as frank ocean. at least tyler was gonna have fun getting his back beaten in by the end of the night.

symere snarls as he looks into the crowd, a smile appears on the small boy's face as he notices some familiar faces.

he creeps over to the men, completely smug. "hey super duper kyle! i see you brought ya' boy toys."

everyone knew that kyle was in a polynumerous relationship with his wonderful boyfriends, adam and miles. symere honestly thought it was the cutest thing— they weren't dating for some publicity stunt, you could tell that the boys genuinely loved eachother.

kyle's face flushes, he giggles before he teasingly punches symere. "stop it sy!"

adam chuckles as he folds his arms, slightly leaning against the wall. "how have you been gremlin?"

symere raises his right eyebrow as he chuckles sarcastically. "i'm fucking great, thanks for askin'."

the boys engage in a warm conversation, genuinely enjoying their time with eachother. symere was surprised. he was actually enjoying himself, he was expecting to have a terrible evening.

the boys talk for what feels like hours until somebody roughly bumps into symere.

"hey! fucking watch it, you can't just bump into.. umm.. p-people.." symere was speechless. the man who bumped into him was quite, handsome?

he smiles, showing off his colorful grill. to symere that smile was intoxicating, it made him a mess, he never stuttered over his words, and yet here he was. sounding like a damn fool.

the stranger had green, medium length locs, symere longed to tug on them as the man delivers rough blows to his prostate while whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

to symere, he was just so damn fine! he'd never seen anyone work face tattoos like him. the man was alternative, and not on some e-boy bullshit, no. he had his own style, and boy— it turned symere on..

symere bites his bottom lip, trying to regain himself. he thought he had everything under control until he looked into the man's eyes.

his gaze was chilling, symere could stare into those warm brown eyes for hours. the man's eyes were like pools of honey that symere could get lost in, and fuck, he was lost.

the man suddenly chuckles, making symere weak to his knees. "i'm sorry lil' baby."

symere's breath hitches, the man voice was so, smooth. symere could hear his heartbeat in his ears, he felt like he was going to melt just from pure embarrassment.

the man holds symere's hand, placing soft kisses on each of the boy's small dainty fingers. symere was practically putty in his single hand. "i'll watch out next time.. see ya around."

the man smirks at bashful symere before he disappears into the busy crowd.

"w-who.. who was that?" symere ask breathlessly as he looks back at the throuple, the boys smile to themselves.

from what just unfolded infront of them, they could tell that symere had a crush on the mysterious boy. miles smirks before he speaks up.

"that was zillakami."

✰ ♡ ✰

**_setting: symere's bedroom_ **

**_date: august 15, 2020_ **

**_time: 1:27 am_ **

"zilla... kami.." symere mutters to himself as he types the rapper's name into his macbook.

he was currently in his room basically internet stalking his new quest. yes, quest. see, symere didn't want to be friends with zilla— hell no, he wanted to fuck. actually, it wasn't a want, it was more of a need.

symere could only think about of his large hands touching his body. he'd choke symere as he fucked the smaller boy into submission and into the mattress. he'd mark up symere's ebony skin, leaving various hickies and bite marks that the boy could look back to, letting him remember their amazing time. symere couldn't wait to scratch up the man's back as he gets his own back blown out. symere wanted the man to compliment him when he came, he loved when a nigga talked him through his orgasm.

symere blinks away his perverted thoughts as he continues searching the web, wanting to know more about this "zillakami."

after ages of searching symere found out a few important things.

the man lived a pretty relaxed, closed off life, his name was junius rogers, he was in a little rap duo called city morgue, and symere wanted— no needed to fuck this gorgeously unique man.

symere had to see this mysterious, party boy again.

✰ ✰ ♡✰ ✰

_1,003 words_


End file.
